


114. Restless

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [114]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	114. Restless

_**Sam and Ryan ([](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)): restless  
 **players only. backdated to mid-August. takes place a couple of days after[the end of a very long week.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/26588.html)**

It's been years since Sam's had so much time on his hands. And at first it was fun. Nothing to do, nowhere to be, no schedule at all. His boy available to him 24/7. Well, except when Ryan's working on his writing. Which is a lot more these days. They've still got almost two weeks until Sam needs to be in New York but he feels like the time is slipping through his fingers. He's got three more projects lined up, right in a row, and it'll likely be another three or four years until he's free again. Fuck. Sam traces a finger down the centre of the magazine page in front of him. Machu Picchu. He'd give anything to see it in person.

"Hey, Sam? Your agent's office sent over like six months' worth of fan mail," Ryan says, carting in two large bags. "Do you want me to answer any of it? I mean, I can't answer _all_ of it," he says, taking a seat opposite his lover at the table. "But do you want me to go through it and write replies to some people? Not the ones who ask for dates. Or your underwear," he adds, frowning as he pulls a brown padded mailer from one of the sacks. "Or your semen."

Sam makes a face at the last. He knows Ryan's not joking. "If you want to," he says half-heartedly before quickly amending, "That would be great. They also should have sent over a bunch of headshots. I can sign those and you can put them in."

"Ahh, yes, the sexy headshots," Ryan says, laying a large flat parcel on the table. "I like this one. It's your best Blue Steel."

Sam laughs but then he looks back at the magazine. He appreciates his fans but the last thing he wants to do is spend the rest of his time off answering their mail. "What about your writing?"

"What about it?" Ryan slips open the padded mailer and pulls out a small plastic medical vial. Empty. "Maybe I should just send her _my_ semen," he murmurs. "I mean, she'd never know. Did that not occur to her?"

"Well, you don't need to be doing this," Sam says. "You should be concentrating on _your_ work."

Ryan flicks his gaze up to look at Sam. He's wary of arguing the point, but the fact is that they haven't come to an agreement on this subject. Sam seems to think that he can pay Ryan $120,000 a year for just being his boyfriend, not to mention the all-included house and travel and living expenses and all the toys he could ever want and blah blah blah. Ryan, on the other hand, feels like if he's going to get paid for being Sam's personal assistant, then he should actually do the work. "I'll take care of it," he says now – which of course, is an ambiguous agreement that means pretty much nothing – and shoves everything back into one of the bags. "What are you looking at?"

Exhaling softly, Sam nods towards the magazine. "Machu Picchu."

"Where's that?" Ryan cranes his neck to get a better look at the picture. "Venezuela? Human sacrifices, right?"

Sam grins. "No. Peru. It was like this resort for the Inca emperor and the Spanish didn't find it when they invaded because the Incas abandoned it and no one told them where it was." Warming to the subject. "It's perched on this mountaintop, between these other mountains, and it was all overgrown and then they cleared it out and it was still mostly intact. It's incredible."

Ryan adores it when Sam lights up like this. "Have you been?" he asks, reaching out to trail his fingertips over Sam's wrist.

Sam shakes his head. "No. But I'd like to go sometime."

Ryan looks at his lover, who is looking at the magazine. Then Ryan looks at the overflowing sacks of fan mail at his feet. And finally, he runs their schedule for the next month through his head. "So, let's go," he says with a smile. "You've got a couple weeks more. We don't need to be here for them. Let's go to South America."

Sam laughs. "We can't do that. Just take off and start running around Peru. Besides, the hikes to Machu Picchu sell out months in advance, although there's a train... and there's other treks..."

"Ah-ha, fear not. You have a personal assistant to take care of these mundane details for you," Ryan tells him, grinning at the way Sam's hopefulness peeks through his reluctance. He pulls the magazine closer and checks it out upside-down, looking for any sort of tour company names or anything. "All you have to do is pack your suitcase. Actually, you probably don't even have to do _that_ ," he amends, getting to his feet and grabbing his cell phone.

"What about your writing?" Sam protests, brain busy running through all the reasons they shouldn't do this. Which, weirdly enough, isn't like him at all. "You're not going to be able to take your keyboard trekking with you and I doubt you'll find a piano anywhere except Lima maybe."

"So? I'll rough it for a couple of weeks. I'll live," Ryan answers, dialing. "And if it gets me a chance to hear you speak Spanish again... Yeah, hi? What kind of packages do you have available for Machu Picchu? Like, right away?" he asks the woman on the line, pacing out of the kitchen to go find some paper to write on.

"I don't want to be with a group," Sam says, wondering when he switched from arguing against going to arguing about _how_ they should go. "Not for the whole thing."

Ryan holds up a hand to let Sam know he's heard him. "No, that's okay," he says into the phone. "I want to hire a private guide, if that's possible. Uh-huh." He nods, listening, and sits back down with Sam. "Two people. No that's perfect, we'll take it." _Thursday_ he writes down, showing the note to Sam, and rapidly makes the rest of the arrangements.

"Thursday we'll fly into Lima - I'll buy those tickets next - and then we'll go to Cusco," Ryan says upon hanging up a few minutes later. "There's a three night trek - what the fuck did I write? - that's Salkatanay, and that'll be two nights of camping," Ryan says, squinting at his handwriting. "That'll end in Aguas Calientes, and then from there we'll climb up to Machu Picchu early the next morning." Ryan grins at his lover. It seems like Sam's got pretty much everything he could ever want, so it's exciting to be able to give him something new, in a way. "And then we can climb some more ruins in Ollantaytambo."

Sam's stunned. It sounds incredible. But he's still a little leery. "And we don't need any permits for that trek? They're sure we can do it?"

"That's what she said," Ryan answers with an easy shrug, while meanwhile his mind is shrieking _Permits???_ "She said we'd need to check in with our passports. And pay up front, of course. We can rent the camping equipment there, you know, the tent and all." He reaches across the table to link his fingers with Sam's.

"Wow. Fuck," Sam gives Ryan's fingers a squeeze, his smile slowly growing. "This is gonna be brilliant."  



End file.
